


Love Got a Hold on Me

by TheLostWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Grant Ward Isn't Hydra, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostWeasley/pseuds/TheLostWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil finds Clint and they talk.<br/>I suck at summaries. Please just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Got a Hold on Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this ship and my first time posting on here. Please be gentle! O.O 
> 
> The title is from "Fooled Around and Fell in Love" by Elvin Bishop.

"I should put this arrow through you," Clint said with a hint of old anger, and his bow aimed at Phil. Phil was alive, even though Clint had known for a while and decided that he rather not be mad at Phil for the rest of his life, but Clint hadn't seen him in about two years, so nobody should blame him if he was a little upset, especially since Phil had his gun pointed at him and seemed to think Clint was Hyrda.

"I'm not Hydra, Phil! You recruited me yourself! Jesus, you're-" Clint stopped his mini rant when he saw Phil taking out his earpiece, tossing it to the ground, and then stomping on it with his foot. "What are you doing?"

"Giving us a few moments of privacy," Phil said in that soft voice of his as he put his gun back in the holster at his hip, "I know you're not Hydra, but my team thinks you could be, since the rumor mill is spitting out you've been running from SHIELD agents. One of their other theories is Hydra brainwashed you."

"Y'know, it would save me a lot of time and arrows if Hydra programmed their soldiers to kill their own. Seriously, did your team not see the arrows sticking out of those idiots?"

"They didn't see any photos or surveillance videos. They just heard you were on the run and thought you could be a threat."

"Your team running the show now?"

"No, but they have a bad habit of not listening. I found out they were looking into you and told them I would try talking to you first. Go back to wherever you were hiding Clint. Lay low and start-," Clint dropped his weapon of choice to grab Phil's lapel's and drag him in, planting a kiss on his lips.

"I'm really tired of hiding, so I think I'll go with you and risk your team trying to kill me." The corner of Phil's lips quirked up, and Clint added more seriously, "I'm not going anywhere Phil." He took Phil's face in his hands and kissed him firmly, trying reassure him. Clint could only guess what Phil was thinking and he was pretty sure he knew what it was. He forgave Phil. The man needed to know it. His hand tangled in Phil's thinning hair and his arm wrapped around his waist to pull him closer. Phil finally got with the program, but let Clint keep control over the kiss.

When they broke apart, Phil looked a little dazed. He cleared his throat, "Yeah, message received," he said with a breathy voice. Clint grinned, giving Phil another peck on the lips. Phil continued, "We should get going."

"Did you bring Lola?" Clint asked, honestly curious. OK, maybe he had something in mind.

"We are not having sex in my car," Phil said firmly.

Clint let out a frustrated noise, "Why not? It's not like we haven't done it before."

Phil had his Agent mask back on, "Because my team could show up here if I'm not back soon, and I don't know about you, but I prefer not to rush."

He swallowed at the image that gave him, and then nodded, "Good point." He bent down to pick up his bow and arrow, "I'm driving though."

****

When they got to "the Bus," which was actually a super fancy plane, Phil's team was waiting for them. There were five of them. None of them looked angry, so that was a good thing for Clint, but they did look concerned, except for the one Clint recognized. He got out of the car and started walking towards the group of people, not bothering to wait for Phil or grab his bag.

"Mel!" He said smiling to the woman standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

She nodded once, "Barton."

"Aw, Mel, you of all people-"

"I know you're not Hydra. You don't need to whine." Her version of a warm smile appeared on her lips, the corner of her mouth twitching slightly.

He looked at the others, "Hear that? I'm not Hydra."

"Then why did AC's earpiece cut out?" The young woman with the brown hair said.

"He stomped on it because we needed to share some words without a group of baby agents listening in." He told her as Phil came up next to him and dropped Clint's bag on the ground.

"Damnit, you didn't shoot him." Mel grumbled.

"I thought about it, but I figured the nerds and Tall, Dark, and Gloomy over there," Clint said waving a hand towards the two ladies next to Mel, the scrawny guy with the plaid button up shirt, and the tall muscle-y guy in head to toe black clothing, "Wouldn't be too trusting if I shot their boss."

Mel sighed, "I owe Romanov a hundred bucks. Thanks Barton."

"Well, you and Tasha could stop making bets," Clint suggested.

Before Mel could say something else, and Phil could end the conversation, the other nerd lady spoke up with a British accent, "You were going to shoot Agent Coulson?"

Clint shrugged, "It's not like he wouldn't have deserved it."

"Why would he deserve it?" Tall, Dark, and Gloomy asked.

He looked at Phil, "Well, they're nosey. Do you want to tell them?" Phil thought about it for moment and then nodded. Clint opened his mouth to spill, but Phil's hand came up to cover his mouth. He narrowed his eyes at him. Phil gave him a look that said, 'It's my team.' Clint nodded in agreement and Phil let his hand fall.

Phil turned to his team, "If Agent Barton were Hydra, he probably would have tried to kill us already. As he pointed out to me, if you four had looked at surveillance tapes, you would have seen Hydra agents shot with arrows. Next time you decide to look into something, make sure you have all the facts and look at all the evidence." He paused for a moment, "I trust Agent Barton. He's a good agent and a good man, even though he can be a pain in the ass sometimes. I lied to him and kept secrets from him. Agent Barton has been my husband for nine years, I should have told him."

Everyone, except Mel, looked at them with wide eyes and questioning looks.

Clint felt the strongest urge to tell Phil how much he missed him, but didn't, knowing Phil wouldn't react to it in front of team members, which is another reason why Clint didn't say anything. At home they were Phil and Clint. At work they were Agent Coulson and Agent Barton.

"By the way, do we need to get married again because of the whole you being dead thing? I'm totally OK with it if we do." Clint asked Phil to distract himself from the awkward silence that had settled.

"I'm not sure, but it's legal in New York now." Phil's eyes lit up as he spoke.

The corner of Clint's mouth turned up, "Took 'em long enough, right? Just say-,"

"You're married?!" The one with the brown hair finally said, cutting Clint off.

There was a slight pause, and then Phil started talking again, "Clint, this is my team. Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Skye, Grant Ward, and you know May." Phil said gesturing to each of them as he said their names. The only one who didn't speak was Fitz, but he gave a little wave. "Team, this is Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye."

"Um, that's _Amazing_ Hawkeye." Clint corrected.

"You're not in the circus anymore, Barton," Mel said plainly.

"That doesn't mean I'm not still amazing. Tell 'em Phil," He said the last part with a wink.

Phil just gave him a blank look and addressed his team, "Anyway, go back to whatever you were doing. I will be in my office with Agent Barton, if you need me but please try not to need me, unless it's an emergency. May, judge the situation first and then come get me."

Phil headed for the spiral staircase and Clint followed, grabbing his bag on the way.

"Barton," Mel said, making Clint turn to look at her. She only narrowed her eyes at him, but he understood: _"Try to be quiet."_

He looked back to Phil, who was in his usual dry cleaned, brand name suit that was tailored very, very nicely to his lean frame. Plus, Phil's Agent Coulson voice always did things to him. He looked back at Mel, "I can't keep any promises." Clint darted up the rest of the stairs to catch up with Phil, who had just disappeared onto the next level of the plane.

"Anything good to eat on this thing?" Clint asked when he caught up to Phil.

"Everything you can have quickly, you can make it dirty. We can eat when we're done talking." Clint smirked and followed Phil up another flight of spiral stairs. They went down a short hallway that led to Phil's office. It was definitely smaller than his office at SHIELD headquarters and not as fancy, but it was nifty considering it was on a plane. Some of Phil's collectables were behind his desk and there was a couch, which was from Phil's old office, against the far wall.

Clint dropped his bag and walked by Phil to go lie on the couch, putting his hands behind his head and kicking his boots off to put his feet up. Just like old times. If Clint wasn't on a mission, on the range, or at his apartment, he was in Phil's office on his couch. He used to sit in the vents above Phil's office, but stopped doing that when Phil caught him and said he could always lay on the couch. Clint believes that's when he started falling for Phil. Phil was one of the few agents that didn't mind having Clint around, and one of the few that didn't treat him like some stupid kid. Everyone else thought he was annoying and immature. OK, he's a little immature, but he knows when to be serious.

Like now.

After closing the door, Phil loosed his tie, slipped his shoes off and took off his suit jacket to get more comfortable. Then he went to go sit with Clint. Clint lifted his feet, and placed them in Phil's lap when he sat down. Phil rested his hands on Clint's legs and looked at him, "You can start whenever you're ready."

Clint nodded and let silence fall between them, while he thought of what to say. He never really thought of what he would say to Phil when he saw him again. He mostly wanted to punch him and kiss him, but he already did the second thing and he's not angry with Phil anymore. Well, he wouldn't mind kissing Phil again. Or y'know, pouncing on him and ripping his clothes off. It's one of those "be serious" moments though. If they just jump into bed, they may never talk and Clint would never know why.

"I don't understand why you didn't tell me," Clint said, his voice sounding soft and confused, "Clearance levels didn't matter to you when it came to hiding something huge from me. If you felt you had to tell me, you would. So I know there's a reason why you didn't tell me. And if you tell me it's complicated, I really will shoot you. We work for SHIELD, our lives have always been complicated, and we've been through a lot of it together." Clint sat up to sit cross legged next to Phil, "I don't care about the complications. You're alive and that's good enough for me."

"How much do you know?" Phil asked, taking one of Clint's hands in his own.

Clint shrugged, "I think there was something about an alien."

"Didn't read everything, did you?" Phil said, giving him a fond smile. Clint would skim through the files he was given for missions, instead of reading every detail. He usually had Phil to tell him the tiny details. Clint squeezed Phil's hand, encouraging him to say what was really on his mind.

Phil's gaze dropped to their entwined fingers, "I woke up in SHIELD headquarters with memories of being in Tahiti and I don't know how long the fake trip was. I knew something wasn't right. I knew I died. It was months before I found out what happened to me. Before I knew what happened to me, I tried finding out what happened to you after New York, but nobody would tell me and I couldn't access your files. I didn't know if you were alive and grieving, or if you were-," Phil shook his head, "Then SHIELD fell and I really didn't know what happened to you. I didn't know anything until Nick showed up. Even then, I thought you would never want to speak to me again for not telling you I was alive, but I guess I was wrong about that."

"There's a lot of fake deaths going around, but you technically didn't lie to me. Fury was the one keeping secrets.” Clint squeezed Phil’s hand again, “I was on a mission when Hydra took over and there happened to be a few on my team. The idiots actually tried recruiting me. I ran and they must have continued to pretend to be SHIELD told actual SHIELD agents I was Hydra. After that I skipped around to some of Tasha's safe houses."

"...You shot them, right?"

"With the exploding arrows." Clint smiled, very pleased with himself. Phil just looked at him. The Agent Coulson and guarded mask had fallen away from his face, leaving only an open, warm expression and a certain glow to his blueish green eyes that Clint only saw directed at him and no one else. Phil leaned forward and kissed Clint sweetly. He tugged on Phil's tie when he started to pull away. They didn't have to be anywhere, nobody was watching them, and hopefully, they wouldn't be interrupted. Their kiss started off slow and sweet, remembering each other's lips and how they felt. Then Clint moved to straddle Phil's lap so he could get closer. Clint kissed him harder. God, he missed Phil. He never missed someone so much. He wanted to wrap himself around Phil and stay there forever. Clint had Phil back. He wasn't going to let him go any time soon.

Then Clint's stomach growled.

After a slight pause, they broke apart and Clint smiled sheepishly, breathing a little hard.

Phil just laughed breathlessly, "I think your stomach has interrupted us more than SHIELD ever did." Clint opened his mouth to say he could wait, but Phil beat him to it, "You are not waiting to eat. I rather you didn't pass out from lack of food during sex. C'mon up," Phil gave a gentle pat to his ass, "There should be leftover spaghetti."

"..Did you make it?"

"Of course, I did," Phil said sounding slightly offended, but Clint was already off his lap and halfway down the stairs. Clint practically ran to the fridge and quickly found a large tupperware container with Phil's spaghetti in it. He didn't bother finding bowls, just put the whole thing in the microwave. He went on the search for forks next and found them just as the microwave beeped. He took out the container, inhaling its contents deeply. It smelled like home.

"Yum," he muttered and dug in.

Then he felt arms wrap around his waist and a chest against his back.

He felt at home.

"I know you're going to claim that, but think you could share?"

Clint turned a bit, holding up an extra fork. Phil gave him a small smile and led them back to Phil's office, where Skye happened to be waiting.

"Are you kidding me?! Is it National Interrupt Hawkeye Day? If it is, I don't like it. First, you," Clint said to Phil, "Interrupt me killing a few Hydra agents, and then we couldn't have sex in your car because we had to get back here, so your team didn't think I killed you, when we finally get cozy, my stomach interrupts. Then we get food and you interrupt," He said to Skye, "Can't I just eat my dinner and then at least cuddle with my husband like a normal person?!"

Phil squeezed his waist gently, "As you implied earlier, our lives are not normal.”

"A little normal would be nice," He grumbled, going over sit down in the chair behind Phil's desk. He put his feet up, taking a bite of the cooling food.

"What is it Skye?" Phil asked, standing in front of his desk.

"Why didn't you tell us you were married?" She sounded a bit hurt.

Phil must have taken her under his wing.

Clint spoke up first, "He thought I was dead." Both Phil and Skye were silent, so he continued, "Loki decided it would be fun to take over my mind and use me to do his dirty work. When I was finally in control of my brain, Phil was dead. He didn't know what happened to me and nobody would tell him. Plus, it's not like we told everyone we're married. Only three people in SHIELD knew."

Phil turned to look at him, a curious look on his face, "How did you get in control again?"

"Tasha hit me really hard in the head." Clint said with food in his mouth.

"So, wait, what about the cellist?" Skye asked, interrupting Phil.

"She was a cover for Clint." Phil said simply.

"If you have any other questions, please don't ask. I haven't seen Phil in almost three years. I'd really love to be alone with him right now." Clint practically pleaded. Skye nodded and headed to the door with Phil behind her. Once she was out of the office, Phil closed the door and went to sit back on the couch.

"Do they ever stop asking questions?" Clint asked, getting up to join his husband, but then remembered he had something in his bag for Phil, so he put the tupperware on the table next to the couch and went to dig through his bag.

"No, which isn't necessarily a bad thing, but sometimes they also assume or don't- What are you doing?" Phil asked when he noticed Clint taking all his things out of his bag.

"Looking for- Ah-ha! Found it." Clint stood and rejoined Phil, handing him a slim rectangular box and sitting so close he was practically on top of him. Not that either of them mind. He watched as Phil's eyes widened as he opened the box to find the cards Fury ruined to get the Avengers to work together. Clint managed to replace them and had them signed.

"Clint, how did-,"

"I asked Stark if he could find someone who had them, and then I asked Steve and Bucky if they would sign them."

"What do you owe- Wait a minute. Bucky? He's-,"

Clint interrupted him again. "Not dead. Long story short, Hydra found him, gave him a metal arm, erased his memories, and brainwashed him. Steve found him about ten months ago, and it turns out they've been in a romantic relationship since the '30s."

Phil gaped for a moment, "Holy shit, my childhood hero is gay."

Clint laughed at him, "No, Steve is bi. Bucky is gay."

"You just told me Bucky Barnes was tortured by Hydra and that he and Captain America are lovers. Let me process this!"

Clint chuckled, placing a few kisses on Phil's jaw. "I could always distract you."

"Don't you want your wedding ring back?" Phil asked, making Clint look at him with confusion. "Fury got it out of your locker before SHIELD went down."

Clint kissed his lips gently and only pulled back enough to look Phil in the eye, "How about you just take me to bed?" Phil gave him a smile, a real Phil Coulson smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and his lips meeting Clint's.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I like the ending, but it's not horrible, so I think it will stay.  
> Feedback would be wonderful :-)


End file.
